Julian
Julian Devorak is one of the six available love interests. He was accused of Count Lucio's murder and subsequently fled to escape his death sentence, but has since returned to Vesuvia. His patron Arcana is The Hanged Man. Appearance Julian has auburn hair and grey eyes that are usually half-lidded, with dark shadows around them. He has an eyepatch over his right eye. He is incredibly pale, and has a long, thin nose and moderately thin lips. He wears a black coat with a red lining. Beneath it, he wears a black jacket with snaps on the front and a white dress shirt. His hands are usually gloved. Personality Julian is viewed as being overly dramatic by several characters, mainly due to his masochistic tendencies. Portia sums up this vexing trait of his by saying that Julian is "always shouldering someone else's burdens while lamenting how heavy the load is." Julian struggles with accepting the help of others because he believes himself to be unworthy of love and support. Despite being a condemned criminal, he is reportedly loved by the majority of the Vesuvian public. He can be very magnetic and charming when he wants to be. According to Asra, he is able to excite others with ease and make them feel special, though Asra also implies that Julian is selfish and manipulative. You are warned against putting down your guard around him at several points, even, notably, by Julian himself. Regardless of any ulterior motive he could possibly have, Julian genuinely desires love and affection, and he reveals this vulnerability to you at several points within the story. However, his self-loathing often causes him to shut out those who try to help him. Although Julian often attempts to maintain a guise of bravado, his air of confidence is shattered with comical ease whenever he is being shown genuine affection, and he is easily flustered, especially in romantic instances with the apprentice. History Early Life Julian is originally from Nevivon, a humble and salty little town south of Vesuvia. He left his hometown and his younger sister, Portia, to study medicine in Prakra. He then became an unlicensed doctor, and the majority of his medical experience came from apprenticing on battlefields as a combat medic. At some point, he amputated Lucio's arm to save his life. On one of his adventures, he traveled on a spice ship across the Southern Sea, on which he worked as a physician in exchange for free passage. Halfway through the journey, the ship was accosted by pirates, and Julian was spared due to his ability to provide medical aid. He remained with the pirates for almost a year and claims it was during this time that he learned to be skilled in persuasion. The Red Plague The Red Plague, an epidemic which struck Vesuvia, killed many people. Julian was among the plague doctors working to find a cure in an underground facility beneath the palace. He was joined by the magician Asra, with whom he briefly engaged in a physical relationship. The affair ended badly, and the two have not spoken since. Shortly before the Masquerade, Julian was force-fed a plague beetle at Lucio's command and confined to his office under the palace as an "extra incentive", where he worked feverishly in a last effort to find a cure. He began experiencing visions of the Hanged Man, who offered him a deal in exchange for the plague cure, but he cannot remember what exactly the cure entailed. Regardless, the epidemic subsided and Julian was healed. The deal resulted in Julian receiving a mark on his throat and the ability to heal wounds rapidly, as well as absorb the wounds of others. Having lost portions of his memory, Julian erroneously attributed the mark and his "curse" to Asra. Night of the Masquerade Muriel found Julian in his office and let him out, then escorted him to Lucio's room. Lucio was already on fire, and Julian rushed into the room, though he doesn't remember what happened next. When Julian exited the Count's room, Consul Valerius noticed him, resulting in Julian's arrest for Lucio's murder. Despite confessing to the crime and being sentenced to death, Julian managed to escape and fled the city. Three Year Interlude During his time away from Vesuvia, it is likely that Julian spent his time traveling, substantiated by the fact he carries a pouch filled with foreign currencies (most of which is counterfeit pirate gold). He returned to Vesuvia sometime before the start of the game's events, claiming to have questions that can only be answered in the city. Prologue Interactions In the opening chapter, Julian breaks into your shop and reveals that he is searching for Asra. A plague doctor mask obscures his face. Upon its removal you recognize him, claiming that you once knew him as "Doctor Jules". After he realizes that you know nothing of Asra's whereabouts, Julian asks you to read his fortune. Afterwards, he departs in a vile mood. You can encounter him again in the marketplace the next day, and you wonder why he is roaming around freely despite his fugitive status. However, he escapes as soon as he notices you. During the "Emperor (Night)" chapters, it is possible to encounter Julian once again. He's found outside of a tavern in an ill-reputed part of town. When he sees you, he invites you inside for a drink as payment for your previous tarot reading. In this scene, the softer and more considerate side of the doctor is revealed to you. Julian either reads out a letter or puzzles over a strange drawing, dependent on your previous choices, and remains cryptic about himself and his past when you question him. Your meeting concludes when the palace guards arrive. Julian rushes you outside and gives you directions to your home before disappearing. The next day, Julian somehow manages to break into your shop once again. Portia comes to find you there and becomes visibly upset when she sees Julian. She addresses him as "Ilya", and you learn that she is Julian's younger sister. Route As a love interest Julian has his own route the apprentice can follow if the player desire so. Relationships Portia Portia is Julian's younger sister. The two were separated for a considerable amount of time, as Julian stated that he had not seen her since she was very young. They appear to love each other dearly. Asra Julian and Asra have a complicated relationship. Their companionship escalated into a physical relationship which later soured. They harbor a mutual resentment for each other even now, with Julian claiming it was Asra who afflicted him with his curse, although later he admits that he made a lot of assumptions about Asra and their relationship, and might have been pretty selfish with him. Lucio Julian and Lucio have known each other for some time, as it was Julian who amputated Lucio's arm and saved his life—much to Lucio's ire. Julian and Lucio held a patient-doctor relationship during Julian's stay at the palace. Lucio also tried to hit on Julian many times. Julian was first accused of murdering the Count but it was revealed in all the three routes that it wasn't his doing. It was also revealed in Julian's upright route in a paid choice that Lucio force-fed Julian a plague beetle to motivate him to find a cure. Nadia Julian and Nadia may once have been friends, gathered from their interactions prior to Lucio's death. However, they now appear to be strangers, with Nadia believing him to be responsible for Lucio's death and seeking to end his life as penance. Mazelinka Mazelinka and Julian are close friends, and she is his honorary grandmother. She acts with motherly affection towards him, expressing concern for his health and being unafraid to scold him when she thinks he deserves it. Trivia *Julian's favorite ice cream flavor is pistachio, and his favorite fruits are figs. *Much of the inspiration for his appearance and character came from Jeff Goldblum. *Julian used to own a wobbly old hound dog named Brundle. *His favorite season is Autumn. *Julian is proficient enough to carry a conversation in about seven languages. *He has indecipherable handwriting and tragic art skills. *Unlike his sister, Julian sunburns very easily. *He knows how to play an instrument. In book XIV, that instrument turns out to be a vielle. *He is terribly ticklish. *He has a very limited singing ability, though somehow he's great at duets. *He gives wonderful, all-consuming hugs to someone he cares about. However, if he doesn't, he gives praying mantis-like hugs. Gallery See Memories for more information on the pictures. Julian 5.png Julian portrait.png Julian sprite transparent.png Stickers chibi transparent Julian.png Julian hh sprite.png Julian expressions new.png SpriteAtlasTexture-julian-512x1024-fmt47 03.png Julian masquerade full large.png Julian expressions.png Julian experssions(2).png Julian expressions baldy.png Julian demon sprite.png Julian demon sprite bundle.png Birblian1.jpeg Birblian2.png Birblian3.png Header julian.png Julian 2.jpg Julian with dog.jpg Julian concept art.jpg Julian sketch.jpg Julian Rowdy Raven concept art.png Hellevator concept.jpg Mazelinka.jpg Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio concept art.jpg Julian 6.png Long hair Julian.png Asra Nadia Julian 1.png Asra Nadia Julian 2.png Characters Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio.png Stickers Asra Julian Nadia Portia Muriel Lucio chibi.jpg Julian valentine.png Julian 1.jpg Julian 3.jpg Julian 4.jpg Julian bk04 illo1 0.png Julian.png Julian Memory 2.png Julian cg 3.png Julian bk08 illo1 0.png Julian memory 3.png Julian bk09 illo1.png Julian memory 5.png Julian memory 6.png Fabulous Julian.jpg Julian.jpg Julian memory 7.png Julian_memory_8.png Julian memory 9.png Julian memory 10.png Julian memory 11.png Julian memory 12.png 12 the Hanged Man.png Category:Characters Category:Romanceable characters Category:Needs expansion